At the present time there are several disposable gravity feed blood filtration devices. All of these devices, however, require user manipulation of vent filters during the filtration process. The manipulation of the vent filters must take place at the proper time during the filtration process or the system will not filter properly and the blood being filtered may be rendered unusable. Since, user manipulation of vent filters is time consuming and costly, it is desirable to achieve a liquid filtration device which may filter blood without the manipulation of vent filters.